


Lustreless

by redberries



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redberries/pseuds/redberries





	Lustreless

I always thought that one must be hunted by many problems to feel such unleashed hatred as I do. But not. It’s not the problems that unreeled my mind and tortured my poor soul. I was born twisted. As the rest of the world.

\-------&___*#*___&\-------

“Tooru… don’t waste your time.” His eyes briskly sought out the dead bodies. Then his cold stare pierced her. She froze in place. She always avoided looking into the eyes of people. She would have liked to avoid his too. But she was too scared to turn around from him. “Leave them there.” Then she was facing his back. A sparkle of relief crossed her, as if she had just escaped from something. In that moment, she saw him standing there, waiting for her to fallow him, being just like a desolate shadow lighted in the doorway by the bright rays coming from outside. “They are as dead as they can be.”  


She looked down. There was no respect in her heart for this person. Strange, twisted, … male. Those were the words which described him. So she was irritated, irritated that a man such as him had the nerve to sound like he felt something. What was that something, she couldn’t quite put her finger on … They are as dead as they can be. Tooru turned her head to the dead bodies for the last time. The male was lying with his guts spilled over on the cold floor tiles pouring from the large cut across his abdomen. He lied near the female… Her hands were embracing him.  


Tooru didn’t move anymore. Not hearing any kind of sound anymore, her partner turned around. He found his little junior staring into space. 

“Come.”  


Startled, the youngster jolted in place. She turned her head in his direction, but her eyes did not meet his. There was a cold Yes leaving her lips. She had been so consumed by whatever thoughts crossed her mind that her lips turned a shade of purple. Under the weight of his extremely disturbing gaze, Tooru stood up and got a few steps closer to him. When she saw that he was still looking at her and that he had no intention to leave in that very moment, wanting to escape as soon as possible from this uncomfortable situation, she told herself to pass by him and get the lead. But she didn’t even get to move a single foot. As soon as she tried to make a move she froze in place. What was it? Why? She didn’t have the guts to look at him to find the searched answer. Why was she so terrified of him? What was it that made her piss her pants without even a single thing done by him?  


“I won’t eat you.”  


Tooru’s head sprung up in a heart’s moment. She looked even more scattered that before. Her words rolled of her mouth as a mere whisper. “What… “ It had not been a question. In those moments, she forgot to breath. Her ribs pressed hard against her heart, caging it into silence.  


“I will not eat you… no matter what you do.” She felt him quietly analyzing her… A vague thought of her swift knife crossed her mind. “There is no reason to feel scared.” Having not encountered anything but silence from the petite childlike being in front of him, the man turned around and pushed forward with steady feet thru the pool of twisted blood. The fabric slowly drenched in the slimy liquid and gradually made its way to the skin. “Now, let’s go.” The man’s voice was cold and flabby like a damp cloth. His every word seemed to crawl out of his mouth, and not to roll. With his back facing the opposite direction from the light, and his face hidden in the sharp rays of the sun, he was a statue of unnaturalness and unwavering temperance.  


“Yes … sir.” She stole a glimpse in his direction. There was nothing normal about the man in front of her. He somehow seemed more dead that any of the bodies that lied on that floor. 

\-------&___*#*___&\-------

Tooru’s lids revealed her stupefied eyes. Her body was all covered in sweat. Like some kind of lifeless doll, she got herself out of her bed and poured some cold water into a glass. The streams of water played in front of her, crushing one another to see which one would stay above. In the damp blue, a refracted, deformed face welcomed her day. She poured it all down her fiery throat. Then she carefully got out of a box something that was moving and screeching. A sad smile twisted her lips. “Don’t worry.” Her eyes were those of a mad person, large and hurtful and so pained. “I will not eat you. “ She gently cupped it into her trembling hands and drove it closer to her parted lips. Her breath fell warmly on its fur. She wanted to assure it once more that she wouldn’t eat it, but she stopped. Revolted. The remembrance of those words made Tooru sick and graveled her in an unknown sort of agony. There were his words, disgusting empty shells which run in her mind.  


It was only when Tooru regained her senses that she realized the neck of the small animal in her hands had been crushed. Sorrowful, she took it to a napkin and rolled it carefully in it. Then she cautiously washed her hands and poured some water in a glass. Her neck was burning…


End file.
